


One

by Oidde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oidde/pseuds/Oidde
Summary: A short, self-indulgent piece I had been sitting on while I rode the bus back home. I haven't written anything for a while,  if that's not evident.





	

The sight was almost beyond words.

He had a face sculpted with right angles. His jawline strong and handsome, while his eyes were warm and kind, the iris’ dyed a peculiar lavender that only made his snowy lashes all the more prominent.

The creature turned to exhibit the rest of his body for you, shifting your gaze downwards.

Your eyes – widened in awe - couldn’t bring themselves to be dragged away. The length of his bare torso extended till the lower half became that of a horse’s, the coat an elegant white.

He was beautiful.

Hooves padded the ground as he turned again, the sound snapping your eyes back unto his.

He appeared relaxed, unfazed by your presence, yet you sensed it would be unwise to attempt any move closer.

Tensing, your palms became hot and clammy against the tree’s cool bark, body afraid of movement. A thick lump lodged itself inside your throat.

The man’s lips parted, expression studious, causing your breath to hitch in anticipation.

“What is your name?”

Your heart pumped wildly against your chest, your brain struggling to process each pleasant note of his words. Your mouth fumbled, body forgetting how it had ever managed to speak and breathe at the same time before. It almost felt impossible.

“My name- my name is [_______]”, you managed timidly, the cogs in your head slowly beginning to revolve again, “…And yours?”

He smiled, seemingly amused, “Elias”.

His arm bent as he lowered into a slight bow, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”


End file.
